


The Libido of God Himself

by Anonymous



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foreskin Play, M/M, Master/Servant, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gundham has something he needs help with.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: anonymous





	The Libido of God Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload of https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140984
> 
> I was going through my old fics I had orphaned and realized some of them had _awful_ formatting, so I'm reuploading them again to actually be legible.

“Why did you tell me to meet you here?” Komaeda asks. He knows it's stupid to have listened when Gundham told him to meet him in his room at eleven pm, but Komaeda’s curiosity got the better of him. Hidden in his pants was a knife, just in case their meeting turns sour, which Komaeda has a sneaking suspicion it will.

“An intelligent question, perhaps less so than agreeing to meet me, but I will answer it! I have no intention to kill or even harm you, so that knife of yours will have no purpose tonight.”

“...! How did you–”

“The Four Devas of Destruction see all!” He announces, although the four hamsters are nowhere near him and are instead running around in their huge cage. “No matter how well hidden, nothing can escape their all-knowing eyes.”

“Oh, okay,” Komaeda says, slightly weirded out. At least he now knows this night will not end the way he expected it to. Probably. “If you're not going to murder me, then why am I here?”

“Because,” Gundham smirks, “you are the perfect vessel for the Dark Lord's seed?”

“Huh? Like semen?”

“Of course! What else would I be referring to?”

“Well, because I'm a guy! I can't get pregnant or anything, so—”

“Foolish human, this has nothing to do about reproducing! Even the Dark Lord himself has needs that require attention, and the heavens have told me that you shall be the one to see to them. Gender means nothing to those of the underworld!”

“O-oh,” Komaeda nervously puts his hands up. “I'm not sure I'm the best option for that…”

“Nonsense! I am never wrong! You may refuse, but I'll curse you and your progeny for the next five generations!”

“Really? Curse me?” Komaeda didn't really believe in curses, but after the thing with the knife, he was a bit less unsure about the invalidity of Tanaka’s magic. After all, it would be one night…maybe he'd even enjoy it! He isn't sure why the idea is suddenly appealing to him, but his talent usually means everything works out for him in the end.

“You know…okay!” He claps. “I've never really done this before, so, uh… What do I do?”

Tanaka sticks a finger in his mouth before pulling it out to speak. “Turn around and strip yourself of your pants.”

Komaeda is surprised at the brash command, but he does so anyways. Half naked, he hears the ultimate breeder walk to him. He feels his left cheek pulled apart, and then a finger push into his anus.

“Wait, you're not going to use lube?”

“Quiet!” Tanaka yells back.

Gundham mutters something while he wiggles his finger around. Komaeda suddenly feels a warmth fill his lower intestines, and he then feels…empty, but not in a bad way. Tanaka pulls his finger out, and Komaeda feels a slimy liquid spread across his rim.

“Woah, what was that?”

“An ancient black magic technique used to prepare a person for anal penetration.”

“I see,” Komaeda states. He really doesn't understand, but he's pretty sure Tanaka’s spell worked. Suddenly, he feels the other man on his back, nuzzling his neck and pulling his jacket off.

“I prefer it if we are to be naked, like animals,” he whispers into Komaeda’s ear. The way his voice deepened as he talked sent a shiver down the lucky student’s spine despite how weird what he said was.

“Aah, okay,” Komaeda whimpers. He moves his arms as Tanaka pulls his jacket and shirt off and throws them to the side, along with his pants. As soon as he's naked, the breeder wraps his arms around his chest and pulls him closer. A tongue trace around the outline of his ear from the bottom to the top, and lips wrap around the top and suckle. He almost buckles; how did Gundham know his weak spot?

“Mmm,” Komaeda breathes out, and Tanaka smirks into his neck.

“Like this, do you?” He reaches down and grabs Komaeda’s half hard penis. “So eager to please the Dark Lord…” he laughs.

“Aren't you going to take your clothes off too?” Komaeda asks.

“Hah, I truly was right about you.” He detaches from Komaeda and removes his clothes, making dull thud noises as they hit the floor.

Komaeda doesn't expect it when he's pushed up against the wall and Tanaka sandwiches his body between it and himself. He feels the boner rub against his thigh and the pubes tickle his skin. Knowing that Tanaka isn't shaved down there, he vocalizes the idea it causes him.

“H-how about I suck you off?” He asks, nervous about how Tanaka will react.

“Wanting to show your adoration for me by using your mouth? Hah, I will allow it.” He gets off of Komaeda and stands tall and proud, waiting for his “servant” to pleasure him.

Komaeda gets down onto his knees and takes a moment to appreciate the penis in front of him. He takes it in his hand; he can already smell the musk emanating from under the intact foreskin. Instead of putting it in his mouth, he shoves his nose into Gundham’s pubes and takes a large whiff of the purely masculine scent it gives off.

“What are you doing?” Tanaka asks, more confused than angry.

“You smell so…ahh…” Komaeda is almost hypnotized by the thick smell.

“Yes, enjoy my pheromones!” Tanaka announces, seeing how much Komaeda is enjoying smelling his balls. “Put the smell of your master to memory!”

“Yes, Dark Lord,” Komaeda exhales. It's a weird thing to say, he thinks, but if Gundham likes it then he's willing to play along.

“It is hard to believe you did not want to do this at first, seeing how willingly you submit to me!” Gundham pets Komaeda’s hair, digging his fingers deeper and deeper until he's pulling the lucky student into his crotch by the scalp.

“Guh-ah!” Komaeda grunts, not expecting the rough treatment. He can't deny it feels right, being yanked around at the feet of another man.

Komaeda pulls back and gives a kiss to Tanaka’s tip, tasting the precum beginning to drip out. He sticks his tongue out and slips it under the foreskin, tasting the slight amount of smegma that grew underneath. He teases the head, tracing around it with his tongue before reaching up and pulling the foreskin back with his hand.

“Ah...I see you are ready for more…” Gundham sighs. “I shall give it to you!”

Both of his hands go to the back of Komaeda’s head. With one thrust, he bottoms out with his penis inside Komaeda’s throat.

“Mmmph!” Komaeda tries to yell. Tears well up in the corners of his eyes and it takes everything he has to focus on breathing through his nose. Tanaka doesn’t move, so he takes the time to relax his throat and calm down despite the cock shoved down his throat. Whenever he inhales, he gets more of Gundham’s scent. Uncomfortable as it may be, he loves being used like this while having the strong smell of testosterone pervade his senses. He looks up to Tanaka, and Tanaka looks back at him.

Tanaka pulls out till only his tip is left, and then slams back in. Komaeda coughs, but his throat only twitches pathetically around the cock in his mouth. It isn't long before it happens again, and he feels like he's choking. He closes his eyes and puts all his focus on breathing through his nose.

When Gundham finally pulls out, Komaeda is gasping for air. A thin line of saliva and precum connects his bottom lip with Tanaka’s slit. It breaks when he coughs.

“I'm not done yet, precious servant,” Tanaka coos. He gently takes Komaeda’s hand and helps him up before guiding him over to the bed and shoving him so he's leaning over it.

Tanaka fingers Komaeda, stretching the lucky student open again. He gropes his ass with the other hand, and leans over.

“Tell me, do you want to become one with your master? Do you want to be connected with me and allow me to fill you with my seed?”

“Ah…yes, Dark Lord,” Komaeda breathes out.

“So perfectly obedient,” Tanaka sighs happily. He removes his fingers and positions his penis right at Komaeda’s anus, and uses his hands to hold his cheeks apart. He pushes in slowly, making sure not to hurt the other man. The tightness and heat and wetness feels like heaven around his cock; it feels exactly like what a god like him deserves. He reaches out across Komaeda’s back, half petting him and half holding onto him, and begins to slowly thrust.

It hurts far less than Komaeda expected it to; in fact, it doesn't hurt at all. It's a bit uncomfortable, but still the feeling makes his penis harden and precum drip from his tip. He's played with himself down there before, but it never felt like this. It feels like he's being filled just right, and can't wait for the feeling to return whenever Gundham pulls out. The hand on his back pushes him father down so he's no longer held up by his arms, and he feels something so amazing that he can't help but let out a loud moan.

“I knew you would enjoy this!” Gundham grunts as he pumps, his voice slightly unstable. “I, Gundham Tanaka, am exceptionally skilled at pleasuring men and women alike!”

“I…can tell…” Komaeda struggles to respond with the hot, hard penis inside of him rubbing directly against his prostate. His dick is too hard to swing freely like it did when they began, and it instead twitches and liberally drips precum. He's close, and if the way Gundham’s penis twitches and pulses is any indication, they both are.

“D-Dark Lord! I'm going to, ah, I'm going to—”

“Orgasm!” Tanaka yells as he violently pushes himself as deep as he can within Komaeda as he ejaculates. Komaeda cums with the feeling of semen filling up his insides. His legs give up, and Tanaka falls over on top of him.

“Ah…” Komaeda starts. “That was great.”

“You played the role of my servant well.” Tanaka stands up, still breathing heavily. “Let me make you slightly.”

“No, that's okay,” Komaeda begins to say he can clean himself up, but Tanaka interrupts him again.

“Hah, do you really wish to have my seed in you that badly?” He smirks.

“You know what? Yeah.”

“I'm grateful to find a servant like you on this island! You may get dressed, and perhaps I shall come to you again should the need arise.”

“That…that would be fine by me.”

“Goodnight, faithful servant.” Gundham walks over to his bathroom and closes the door behind him.

…That was weird. Komaeda thinks as he puts his clothes on, trying to ignore the feeling of his penis hardening because of the feeling of cum inside of him.


End file.
